I Hate My Name!
by you know not
Summary: My name is Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails. No one knows this about me, not even Sonic, but...


A/N: Tails will most likely sound OOC in this.

Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't own the franchise, or else I would actually try to make something good with it.

My name is Miles Prowers, but you can call me Tails. Everyone else does. In fact, sometimes I think people think Tails is my real name. I don't mind. I've gotten used to being known by my nickname, and I sometimes find myself actually enjoying it. That right, I said "sometimes," not all the time like everyone assumes.

No one knows this about me, not even Sonic, but...I HATE MY NICKNAME! I know everyone thinks I prefer it because my real name is kind of embarrassing-which it kind of is-but that's not why. As embarrassing as the name Miles is though, I don't have any real reason to hate it. No one has ever poked fun of or joked about how my name sounded to them...not that I've been aware of at least. No, that honor goes to my own two tails that have made me famous for being born abnormal.

I was always bullied back when I was younger because I was a fox born with two tails. No matter where I went, everyone would hurt me in their own way; whether it was by calling me names based off of my two tails, yanking on my tails as they insulted me, or even just beat me up when I tried to stand up for myself...however little resistance I may have shown at the time when doing so. My abnormality had brought me nothing but misery in my young life, so why would I want a name to remind me of those hard times?

Well, I guess I have Sonic to thank for that. He's the one that dubbed me Tails, so I just went along with it. The world had gotten a lot kinder to me ever since I became known as the sidekick of Sonic the Hedgehog. That's the thing though...the world only became nice to me when they found out I was close to the world famous hero. They didn't care about who I was or what I could do. All they saw was a two-tails freak that somehow got in good with the world's savior. That's one of the reasons I spend most of my days in my house; to avoid the stares and fake smiles I'm sure everyone is giving me. On the plus side, I've been able to use that time to invent great things to combat against people like Eggman...not that anyone cares.

When I first helped Sonic stopped Eggman on West Side Island, I was overjoyed by what I helped accomplished. Not only that, but I finally found someone that was willing to let me hangout with him, and he was so cool too! When he suggested a nickname for me, I was even more excited. I just made friends with this really cool guy, and he already thought I was worthy enough for a cool nickname! My excitement ended, however, when the name "Tails" left his lips. At that moment, I felt nothing but dejection once more.

At the time, I felt that I misunderstood our relationship when he let me come along at the beginning. I thought we had become friends and that he was actually a nice guy, but apparently he's the same as everyone else. He was just too busy stopping Eggman to make fun of me at the time, so he made up for it by having me be known by my two tails. I should have known that no one-especially someone so cool-would want to be my friend. All I'll ever be to anyone is a freak with two tails.

As sadden by the name as I was, I didn't let it show. I didn't want to see the satisfied smirk that would appear on Sonic's face when he saw that he got to me. Instead, I smiled brightly and said "Cool!" with as much excitement in my voice as I could. Even if he was only going to let me tagalong with him just to be a joke, I wouldn't stop him. He was the first person to ever let me hang around him.

It wasn't until our next adventure together that my perspective of him changed once again. I was in serious trouble; I was surrounded by a bunch of Badniks in an area that made it impossible for me to fly. I was sure that I was going to die alone and forgotten. To my great surprise though, a blue blur destroyed a handful of the robots before grabbing me and getting us both to a safer area. He asked me if I was okay, while using my nickname as he did so. For the first time since he named me Tails, I didn't delude myself into hearing a cruel sense of humor in his voice.

I finally understood that he wasn't making fun of me, that we were friends, and that he did care about my well being. He just thought he was giving me a cool and clever name because of my birth defect. From then on, I grew to like the name because it was a name that my first ever real friend had given me.

While I still find myself hating the name "Tails" so much because it reminds me of my life before Sonic, I never forgot that it was Sonic out of our friendship that had given me the name. That had made it well worth it to keep it. Because the true meaning to the name is more important than what it reminds me of.

A/N: Am I the only one that finds it strange that Tails prefers being called Tails over Miles when his background is that he was bullied because of his two tails? I mean, wouldn't that open some old wounds in him?

I don't know who gave him the nickname, but it sounds like something Sonic would come up with.


End file.
